Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implement for disposing of dung of a pet animal such as a dog or the like, and more particularly to a dung disposing implement which is adapted to be pointed to a rump of a pet animal by a user, when the pet animal acts as if it had a call of nature, to receive dung excreted from it.
When a person walks a pet animal such as a dog or the like, he is required, in view of public morals, to dispose of dung excreted from the pet animal. Accordingly, when a sensible person walks a pet animal, he generally carries about a small-sized scoop and vinyl sacks or sheets of newspapers, and he, when the pet animal dungs during the walk, dips up dung on the ground with the scoop to get it into the vinyl sack or a sheet of the newspaper for disposal. However, it takes a great deal of trouble to carry out the work of disposing of dung in this manner. In addition, it is unshapely and troublesome to carry about a small-sized scoop and vinyl sacks or sheets of newspapers severally whenever a person walks a pet animal.